The Waitress and the Dragon Master
by The Demons
Summary: Set several years after the invasion. Jack Blank and his friends have all become Circleman or Circlewoman of their respective boroughs. Including dragon master Zhi Long. On an ordinary day he goes to an ordinary restaurant and meets a less than ordinary girl. Thus the beginning of an adventure for the waitress and the dragon master.
1. Chapter 1

**first chapter of my FIRST jack blank fic**

**It's kinda a romance but don't worry there'll actually be a plot**

**ALSO: I've posted this story on wattpad as well so if anyone uses that site if you could send me a like or twelve hundred at fangirlfanfics_i will love you forever**

**alright, here goes nothin'**

**Please R&R!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. A really, <em>really <em>long day, and Malvida Mar had had just about had enough. She was filling out reservations for a birthday party at the restaurant where she was working and taking an order at the same time, when a new customer walked in.

"Hello and welcome to Sam's Diner," she said with a fake smile, without looking up. "Just let me finish up with these reservations, I'll be with you in a second."

She heard whoever it was chuckle softly, a man's voice. Something inside her waitress brain registered to call him 'sir' when she was speaking with him. She finished the order and wrote down the last of her reservations, then pressed a button on her earpiece.

"Alright, my name is Malvida but you can call me Mal, how many am I seating today?" she asked in her bouncy waitress-voice, then froze and blinked as she looked up.

The man was tall and fit, dressed sharply in jeans and a grey button up shirt, with an expensive looking blazer jacket. His hair was messy, but in the kind of way that you could tell it looked that way on purpose. But it wasn't any of that that caught her attention. It was his face. The chiseled but gentle features, brown eyes...

"Oh dear, I am so sorry sir," Malvida apologized hurriedly. "I had no idea it was you."

Zhi. It was Zhi Long. _The Zhi Long._

The man chuckled again, and Malvida felt a shiver go down her spine. "It's alright," he said softly to her. "I'm glad you're just treating me like any other customer."

"Well, I was, and I'm awful sorry for being so rude." Her cheeks went pink and she grabbed a menu. "Am I just seating one then?"

"Yes, thank y-" he was cut off as the door opened and five more unexpected faces stepped in, hoods up and looking around inconspicuously.

Malvida stared in shock. It was _them._ All of them. "L-Lorem Ipsum?" she whispered in shock. The purple-haired superhero just winked. "Trea?" Trea smiled and leaned her head softly on Skerren's shoulder. Mal couldn't even say his name. She just blinked and pointed at him. He grinned and winked, putting his arm around Trea's shoulders. Malvida blinked and stared at the last two. Only the most famous couple in the Imagine Nation, Jack Blank and Allegra of Valor. "Oh my, I can't tell you how honoured I am," she told them softly, then looked back up at Zhi. "I s'pose you'll all be sitting together then?" she asked quietly and he chuckled.

"Of course," he said in that deep voice of his and she blinked numbly. She couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to run a finger over the stubble on his jaw...

"Um... Mal?" Zhi asked her softly, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, a teasing smirk twisting his lips.

Mal blinked several times and brought a hand delicately to her forehead as she blushed. "Oh, dear, I am so sorry master Long, I'll get you a table right away. Would you like a booth or a corner table? Maybe a booth in a corner?" she got her waitress face back on and stepped out from behind the desk, making sure not to look at Zhi in case she zoned out again.

Skerren and Jack chuckled, and Mal smiled triumphantly. "I think a booth in a corner sounds pretty good," Jack said and Skerren grinned at him. Mal grinned and nodded, leading them to the corner table, making sure to take the route past as few occupied tables as possible, noting Jack's appreciative smile as he allowed himself to take off his baseball cap and pull up a hood instead.

Mal handed out the menus, avoiding eye contact with Zhi as she did so. Lorem Ipsum seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow at her. Mal blushed softly and straightened up, clasping her hands. "Is there anything I can get you guys right away?"

They all briefly glanced at their menus and simultaneously shook their heads.

"No thanks."

"I'm good for now, thank you."

"No thank you, ma'am."

"Me neither, thanks."

"Maybe in a bit."

"No... Actually, can I have a glass of water?"

Mal was nodding and smiling, then she froze as she heard that deep voice asking for water. "Um..." She nodded and got out her notepad, avoiding eye contact. "Sure, of course." She looked up as she put her notepad away and blushed darker when she saw the smirk on his lips. She took a deep breath to relax herself. "Alright, just raise a hand if you need anything and I'll be with you as soon as I can."

She turned and walked away quickly, her cheeks burning when she felt eyes boring into her back. She figured she knew who it was.

As she got to the kitchen with the order, Rebecca was already waiting for her. Rebecca was a pretty Valorian girl, who had a tendency to wear low-cut shirts and too-short skirts to work, and a habit to mooch money off the richer clients. "Are they who I think they are?" she squealed excitedly to Mal, eyeing their clients in the corner.

Mal sighed as she got a glass of water for Zhi. "I don't know Rebecca, I can't read your mind."

Rebecca giggled. "That's them, isn't it," she whispered excitedly. "Zhi, Lorem, Jack, Allegra, Skerren and Trea?"

Mal sighed. "Becca, they're all couples. You can't go-"

Rebecca giggled. "Mister Long over there isn't." She winked and pranced over.

Mal started walking after her and accidentally spilled her water all over her apron. She swore and went to change aprons and get a new glass of water, hoping that Rebecca wouldn't do anything stupid.

Zhi was grinning as he read his menu. He had seen the effect he had on their waitress. And if he was being honest, she had had a similar effect on him. He was just better at hiding his feelings. He heard footsteps approaching them, and looked up, expecting to see Mal. But instead there was a silvery Valorian girl in a low-cut shirt that made it difficult for him to keep his eyes on her face, but he managed.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca," the waitress said bouncily and put her hands on her curvy hips. Zhi could see Skerren holding Trea's hand and looking out the window, Jack murmuring quietly to Allegra. Lorem was giving the waitress the stink eye.

"Um... Okay, I thought Mal was our waitress though?" Zhi asked her, staring steadily into her eyes.

Rebecca grinned and leaned against the booth. "Oh please, do you really want Malvi as a waitress?"

Zhi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lorem touched his arm. "Zhi," she whispered. "Ignore her."

Zhi patted Lorem's hand and brushed her off, frowning up at Rebecca.

Rebecca grinned. "She zone out at all while she was talking to you? Stare at you blankly? Stammer?"

Zhi didn't like where this was going. "A bit, but honestly, she didn't expect to see... y'know, _us_ here."

Rebecca leaned forward. "Well to be honest, neither did I. But really, do you see me going around acting all shy with the customers?"

Zhi frowned and clenched his fists in his lap. He had felt something for Mal. He didn't like hearing this girl talk down about her.

"Honestly, she's always like that, zoning out during her orders, staring at the customers, stammering her orders." She cocked a hip and counted off on her fingers. "Even when she's not on the job, always-"

Zhi stood up abruptly, and Rebecca gasped.

Malvida finished with the new glass of water and was heading back to the table, when she saw Rebecca there, ticking things off on her fingers. She sighed and walked over quickly, then gasped when Zhi stood up abruptly and gripped Rebecca by her shoulders.

She trotted over and set the water down on the table, noticing the alarmed looks on the faces of the other five celebrities, then turned to Zhi and Rebecca.

Rebecca's eyes were wide - this wasn't the usual outcome of her mooching sprees - and Zhi looked... _angry. _Like, really, _really_ angry.

"You stop talking down about her. She's done nothing to you. I won't give you money. I don't find it attractive how you go around flirting with strangers, and-"

"Master Long!" Mal gasped, and Zhi looked at her, releasing Rebecca, who trotted back to the kitchen, white as a sheet. "What..." Mal watched her go then looked back at Zhi, eyes big. "What was _that_?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Zhi said softly.

"What for?" Mal asked, confused, resisting the urge to rest her hand reassuringly on his cheek.

He sighed and pulled her close to him. She gasped softly as he placed his hands on her upper and lower back, holding her against himself and resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. Her heart raced and her breathing quickened. "Please hold me back," he whispered and she hesitantly lifted her arms around his neck.

"This isn't some kind of joke, is it?" she whispered nervously.

Zhi shook his head. "It's not. I promise."

Mal nodded and patted his back awkwardly. "It's alright, you know. Becca does that to everyone."

Zhi frowned and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Mal shrugged. "She scopes out the richer patrons, talks down about their waitress until the patron asks for her to take over, then flirts an enormous tip out of them. It's not the first time." She noticed the frown on his face and smiled reassuringly. "Honest, it's fine."

Zhi sighed and let her go, then nodded and gently pressed his forehead against hers for a few moments. "Okay," he said eventually and sat back down.

Mal let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "So, are we ready to order?" she asked.

The six young supers nodded and told her their order one by one. She wrote them all down and nodded, then went off to the kitchen and hung it up for the chefs. She looked back out and noticed Zhi watching her. She smiled slightly and his face broke into a grin. She shook her head and went to wait on her other customers.

Throughout their supper, Mal waited on them far more confidently, and Rebecca left that table alone for the rest of the night. After they had all finished their food and Trea was leaning heavily on Skerren, and Allegra was fast asleep with her head on Jack's shoulder, Mal arrived with the bill.

"I feel awful for having to bill you guys," she said apologetically and smiled at the cuddling couples. "But I can't let you go for free."

Zhi held up a hand. "I'll pay," he offered.

Lorem smiled and nodded. "I'll tip."

Jack and Skerren chuckled.

Zhi shook his head. "I can do that too."

Lorem snorted. "No. You can pay or you can tip. Pick one."

Zhi pouted like a toddler and Mal couldn't help but smile. "You don't have to tip, being your waitress tonight was reward enough."

Zhi shook his head and took her hand gently. "I'll tip. Lorem can pay."

Lorem snorted. "Oh sure. I get to pay the big money."

Zhi didn't say anything, just stared up at Mal, then squeezed her hand gently and let her go. The other three supers that were awake stared at him as he pushed the bill towards Lorem without taking his eyes off Mal. "Give me the envelope when you're done."

Lorem set her credit card into a slot and pushed it to Zhi. Hiding his hands under the table, the Circleman of Karateka slipped his tip into the leather pocket. Mal tried to inconspicuously peek at what he was putting in. He looked up at her and closed the leather pocket book, handing it to Mal.

"Alright," Mal said slowly. "Come to the front when you're ready." She walked off to the front desk and started pulling pieces of his tip out of the leather book. She pulled out a considerable roll of bills and rolled her eyes, then reached back in and felt more papers. She grinned when she pulled out an autographed coloring sheet from a kids menu, and couldn't help but wonder where he'd gotten it. The last one was a sheet of paper with an address and 'meet me here at eight' written on it.

She stuffed the paper into her pocket along with the autographed coloring page as the six young heroes arrived at the front desk, Skerren supporting Trea and Jack carrying Allegra. Mal couldn't help but swoon internally when she saw how gently he held her. Then she looked at Zhi and held up the bills.

"Really?" she complained. "I can't take this. I feel like I'm stealing."

Zhi grinned and pressed the bills into her hand. "It's not stealing if I'm giving it to you."

"It is if I pulled a Rebecca to get this."

Zhi leaned slightly over to counter towards her. "I knew you were getting that tip the moment I walked in," he murmured and let his eyes linger on her lips.

Mal blushed and looked down. "I can't take this."

"I'm giving it to you."

"It doesn't feel right."

"I insist."

"I can't just-"

"Please?"

"No."

Zhi sighed and looked down. "I have more where that came from. I don't need it."

Mal pressed the roll into his hand. "Give it to the orphans' school, in your borough. That's where it was going anyway."

Zhi looked at her. "You sure?"

Mal smiled. "My brother is growing up there. Of course I'm sure."

Zhi frowned. "Why isn't he staying with you?"

Mal's grin faded and she looked down. "He doesn't like me. He prefers to stay at the orphanage. Says he doesn't need my charity."

Zhi pressed the money back into her hand and enclosed it in his. "We'll give it to him together. I want to meet him."

Mal blushed. "Sir-"

"Call me Zhi. You got my note?"

Mal nodded. "Yes."

Zhi nodded. "Good. I'll see you then. Keep the money safe."

Mal opened her mouth to protest but shut it a look from Zhi. Besides, if she was going to see him later maybe she could convince him to keep it.

"Fine," she said eventually, making it clear she didn't want to keep the money. "Have a good night, sir." She looked at the others. "Everyone else too," she added with a kind smile. Jack and Skerren nodded slowly, glancing back and forth between Malvida and Zhi, confused. Allegra was still fast asleep, and Trea just smiled tiredly. Lorem grinned knowingly and put her hands in her pockets.

Jack nodded. "Thanks, you too." He adjusted his gentle hold on Allegra and carried her out the door. Skerren nodded at her and led Trea out the door. Lorem winked and nudged Zhi before walking out the door.

Zhi looked at Mal and reached across the counter to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you at eight."

Malvi blushed and looked down, then turned a darker shade of red as he gently pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I will see you at eight, won't I?" he whispered to her.

Mal closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah," she whispered back.

Zhi stepped back and smirked. "Alright." He turned and walked out of the restaurant, letting the door swing shut behind him. Mal walked numbly into the kitchen, where Rebecca was waiting, arms folded.

"You little hypocrite."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...?<strong>

**I know. hella ooc**

**please review,no hate please, constructive criticism is accepted and ADORED**

**thank :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Ten after eight o'clock. Zhi was standing on top of a tall building in Karateka, clenching his hands in the pockets of his long jacket, which was blowing about in the chilly night air. He checked his watch continuously, often more than once a minute. Malvida was late. Was it possible that he'd been too forward? Had he frightened her into not coming? He sighed and sat down on the back of his purple dragon, determined to stay the night just in case she ever showed up.

Mal stalked off to the address where she was to meet Zhi angrily, wiping away tears. He probably wasn't even there. He'd probably just been playing with her in the restaurant. How could she have believed that he actually cared about her? Letting him act that way... She was no better than Rebecca. At this thought she sobbed and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

When she arrived at the specified address, Malvida looked around. He wasn't there. Of course. Why had she expected any different? She turned to walk away, when...

"Malvida! Wait!"

It was him. Or at least his voice. She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

"I'm up here, Mal. Look up."

She looked up and saw his silhouette standing at the edge of the building. "How do you expect me to get up there?" she hissed. "It's closed!"

Suddenly there was a loud thump behind her and she turned to see a huge green dragon snorting hot air on her. She whimpered.

"No thanks," she whispered, not expecting him to hear her, and automatically sprouted a pair of huge angelic wings, flying herself up to the roof and staring down at the beast. It looked so innocent and sad, now that she'd rejected it. She felt bad for a moment, then felt Zhi's eyes on her. "What?" she snapped, looking at him sharply.

"Wings," he said simply and pointed at her. She folded her wings self-consciously and let them merge into her back.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I fly."

She felt more than heard a rumble next to her, and turned to see the big green dragon with his head resting on the edge of the building at her feet, looking up at her. She couldn't help but smile and lean down to rub his snout, but then felt footsteps behind her.

"He likes you," Zhi said softly, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She stood abruptly and glared at him. He took a step back, probably surprised by the tear stains on her face. "Yeah, well, thanks for making my life living hell at the restaurant anyway."

Zhi frowned and put a hand on her cheek. "Mal..."

She slapped his hand away, trembling. "All the other waitresses think... They think I'm turning into Rebecca. They think I …" Her lip started trembling and she looked away. "It's your fault."

Zhi frowned and ran his hands through his hair. "Mal, I didn't mean to, honestly."

Mal sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Sure." She looked at him accusingly. "What's a hot shot like you want from a girl like me? You were just screwing around the whole time. Don't try to pretend otherwise."

Zhi frowned and looked at her. "No... Mal, no, that's not right. I do care about you. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

Mal snorted. "Don't. Just don't. Stay away from me." She stepped to the edge of the roof and spread her wings.

"No!" Zhi grabbed her arm. Instinctively, she swung around and slapped him.

_Hard._

She stumbled back with her hands on her mouth when she realized what she'd done, then screamed when she fell over the edge, struggling to get her wings under control. She heard Zhi shout and the green dragon growl. She screamed again and squeezed her eyes shut. Then abruptly she was caught. She could feel something beneath her and strong arms around her, and her scream was cut off with a short gasp.

"Mal..." Zhi murmured softly in her ear, and she stiffened again. She realized they were on the back of the green dragon, flying away from the building.

"Put me down," she snapped and pulled out of his arms. She heard him sigh and the dragon landed on another rooftop, whimpering. She jumped down, stabilizing her leap with outstretched wings.

"Malvida..." Zhi said softly. "Please."

Malvida froze and fluttered her wings. "What?"

"I wasn't playing you. I promise."

"Then why?" She turned and glared at him. "Why did a famous superhero like you pay any attention whatsoever to a waitress like me?" He was silent for a moment, and she turned away so he didn't see the hurt expression on her face. Then she heard footsteps land heavily behind her.

"I don't know," he said as he walked towards her slowly. She fluttered her wings and stretched them out behind her for him to keep his distance. Instead of doing so, he ran his fingers gently over the soft feathers and she abruptly drew them back in. "Mal, please," he said softly.

Mal turned on him. "_No_. You turned me into the new Rebecca and you _know_ I'm not like that. But it's _your_ god damn fault that everyone there is just going to…" She bit her lip and turned back away. "Just… Leave me alone. Please. Go away."

She could practically feel the pained expression on his face as she stood at the end of the building, extending her wings. "Wait," he said just before she jumped. She sighed and turned around.

"What?" she snapped, then gasped as he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't leave," he said, pulling her close, careful of her wings. "Don't leave me. Please."

Mal frowned and pulled against his grasp. "Master Long, please."

"Zhi. Call me Zhi."

"No_. _What are you doing?"

"Holding you. I don't want you to leave."

Mal sighed. "Why do you _care_?"

Zhi held her tight. "I don't know. Just something about you…" he sighed. "Please, Mal."

She sighed. "I don't know… I just… You're so… And I'm…" she realized she was sputtering and shut her mouth, flitting her wings nervously.

"I don't care that you're not famous, Mal," he said softly. "I care that you're you."

Mal looked at him. "I don't understand," she said softly.

Zhi put a hand on her cheek. "Neither do I. But I was taught to trust my instincts. And my instincts tell me there's something very, very special about you. At least to me."

Mal frowned and looked at him. "Zhi… I… I don't know if I can… I just don't know."

Zhi traced his hand up her jaw to her hair and she could only stare. "Let me try to clear your mind," he said softly. "Give me a chance Malvi. Please."

Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or the sound of his voice, or the gentle nudge of the dragon behind her, or maybe just something tugging at her heart. Mal didn't know why she did it, but she never regretted it.

She gently reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, her wings fluttering nervously. A strange expression came across his face.

"Mal…" he whispered. She placed a finger of her other hand gently on his lips.

"Shut up," she said softly, then hooked that finger under his chin and pulled him down towards her.

He finally realized what she was doing and took her face between his hands, pulling her up and meeting her halfway in a gentle kiss.


End file.
